Episode 1496 (11th October 1990)
Plot Kathy is still worried how to tell Jack and Annie that she is leaving Emmerdale Farm. Chris advises her to write a letter. Nick tries to make Elsa change her mind about moving into 3 Demdyke Row, but she is still not sure that they can afford it. A journalist and photographer are watching Kate at Emmerdale. Alan is proud to receive an invite to the Demdale Gamekeepers Association dinner and dance. Elsa teases him about who he will take this time. Jack asks Joe what he is planning for Kate's birthday. Kathy suggests buying her some expensive perfume. Joe notices a strange car hanging around the farm. Alan is horrified when Seth suggests making up a foursome for the Gamekeepers Dinner. Chris asks Rachel to collect a shirt for him from Home Farm. Fran phones up to speak to Kate. As Rachel collects Chris's shirt, she sees Kathy's letter of resignation on the bed. Joe clashes with the journalist outside Emmerdale. Seth and Bill test Amos's knowledge of past winners of the local horticultural show. He has been memorising them from his old record book. Tony tells Kate that the final total raised from the cow pat competition was £656.50. He asks Kate if she will help him organise a local concert. She is worried about the reporters following her, but he persuades her. Seth tests Amos on past village cricket scores. He makes an excuse to leave the bar and goes and looks up the scores in his old diaries which he found while having a clear out. Seth and Bill are impressed with his memory. Tony and Kate ask to put up a poster in The Woolpack advertising for volunteers to take part in the concert. Seth and Amos argue about the year of the last village concert. Amos claims it was 1974 and that Michael was the star of the show singing 'Teddy Bears picnic'. A journalist turns up at haulage firm and hounds Rachel. Chris throws him out. Kathy tries to tell the Sugdens that she wants to leave, but Rachel interrupts her speech. They talk about her leaving and Rachel encourages her to get it over with. Seth is knocked off his bike by a lorry. Kathy tells Annie that she wants to leave Emmerdale. They are all shocked and worried about her future. Nick asks Elsa to marry him, but she says she can't think about that at the moment. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast *Tattersall - Joe Windley Locations *Home Farm - Nursery flat and sitting room *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Unknown road *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor - Car park *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room Notes *Seth Armstrong, Amos Brearly and Bill Middleton discuss the Beckindale Butterworth Ball competition of 1973, which took place in Episode 88 (21st August 1973). *A continuity error sees the poster that Tony Charlton and Kate Sugden devise in this episode for the church concert already hanging up in The Woolpack in the previous episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD